Long Lost Words
by Forgotten Love
Summary: Not a season one story. Jackie and Viper love eachother, but destiny gets in the way... Ends up a double romance...
1. Short Love

Long Lost Words  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not own Evanescence or any of their song titles, tracks, etc.  
  
Note From the Author: This is my first JCA fanfiction. Please be sure to R&R! I would like to say thanks to Yu Mutou, because she gave me the idea of her story, "Passion". This takes place in season one. Jackie met up with Viper after the Talismans were collected. Viper did not die. I do not think I am going to write a sequel, if you think that I should, please tell me. Also, the title is a lyric from a song by Evanescence (my all time favorite band), and the some of the chapter titles will be song titles.  
  
Character Bio:  
  
Jackie Chan- Jackie is a man who has finally found his true love. His love is with Viper. He met her while collecting the talismans, and has been with her for a year now. He is thinking about popping the question to her.  
  
Viper- Viper is a beautiful woman, and she is in deep, passionate love with Jackie. She lives in his house, and gets along great with Uncle and Jade.  
  
Jade- Jade has met Hsi Wu, but he went back to the demon world. She misses him, but Viper helps to cheer her up.  
  
Uncle- Uncle runs a shop called, "Uncle's Rare Finds" and keeps Jackie, Viper, Jade, and himself in there. He knows the mystical arts of Chi, and uses spells. I made him a little bit funnier and greedier.  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
AT THE BEACH, AROUND SUNSET  
  
Viper: Oh Jackie, words cannot describe these feelings that I have for you... you are the person that I have been waiting for my entire life. I have no idea what I would do with out you *she started to move closer to Jackie's lips*  
  
Jackie: Viper, you know that I feel the same way about you. I was wondering... um... *a sweat mark ran down Jackie's forehead* Do you want some... ice cream?  
  
Viper: Sure. *She and Jackie stood up, and started to stroll to the ice cream parlor*  
  
Jackie: Wait Viper... *Jackie got down on one knee*  
  
Viper: *She knew what was coming she started to cry*  
  
Jackie: Viper, will you marry me?  
  
Viper: Yes Jackie, yes of course! *Jackie slid the ring on Viper's hand, and they had the most passionate embrace, that led to the most passionate kiss*  
  
AT UNCLE'S RARE FINDS  
  
Jade: Hi Jackie! Hi Viper... Uncle had me clean the store _  
  
Uncle: *off in the background* Jade, come help me with this!  
  
Jade: _ Grrrrr... Coming Uncle *she trudged slowly*  
  
Viper: *whispers to Jackie* should we tell them?  
  
Jade: *rushes back to Viper and Jackie* tell them what!? ^_^  
  
Jackie: Ugh, Uncle, can you come here, Viper and I have an announcement to make  
  
Uncle: O Good, are you to leaving the house? -_- Hehe  
  
Viper: Well not exactly... *the pitch in her voice increased* WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!  
  
Jade: Wow, let me see that... *Viper shows Jade the ring* Ooh, expensive... *winks at Jackie* o_- Nice Jackie  
  
Uncle: Ai Yah! Preparations must be made, need Chi Spells, blah blah blah, blah blah blah (that is what Jackie, Jade, and Viper heard)  
  
Jade, Jackie and Viper: O_O  
  
Jackie: Don't worry Uncle! We...  
  
Uncle: DON'T WORRY!? DON'T WORRY!? THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT! AI YAH! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING JACKIE?!  
  
Jade: ^_^ Uncle, your Chi Spell is burning!  
  
Uncle: My what!? 0_0 Ai Yah! *Uncle ran to the kitchen*  
  
Viper and Jackie: Thanks Jade  
  
Jade: No problem. So uh... when is the wedding? ^_^  
  
Viper: We haven't decided that yet Jade.  
  
Jackie: Yes. Only time will tell  
  
Doorbell: Answer me! Answer me!  
  
Jade: I'll get it! *walks to the door* Hello?  
  
Unknown person: Hello yes, my name is Herschal Williams, I am looking to buy some antiques  
  
Uncle: ANTIQUES! $_$ YOU HAVE COME TO THE RIGHT PLACE! *Uncle showed Herschal around, and Herschal bought one hundred dollars worth of antiques* Ai Yah! I made so much money! $_$ I love you money *rubs the money on his cheek*  
  
Jade, Viper, and Jackie: O_O  
  
Jade: Hey, Viper, can I talk to you in my room  
  
Viper: Sure! *Jade and Viper walked upstairs to Jade's room*  
  
Jade: Sooooo...  
  
Viper: Soooo what?  
  
Jade: O_O Never mind. Anyway, you are pretty lucky  
  
Viper: Yes, I know I am. Jackie is a wonderful person, and he makes me feel good. His love is taking over me.  
  
Jade: *_* (eyes twinkling) you are so wonderful... *tear running down her cheek* and you are again, so lucky.  
  
Viper: Jade! What's wrong? *embraces Jade*  
  
Jade: *sniff sniff* oh, its just that *sniff sniff* one time *sniffle* I met someone, he was named Hsi Wu, and I feel in love, but then he got sent *sniff sniff* back to where he came from  
  
Viper: Oh you poor thing. How sad.  
  
Haunted  
  
IN "UNCLE'S RARE FINDS"  
  
Phone: Pick me up, pick me up  
  
Viper: _ Why would anyone call at 5:00 a.m.? Hello? Yes, no, wait, say that again... *the phone drops* O_O J-J-J-J-Jackie, wake up.  
  
Jackie: What is it?  
  
Viper: I-I-I-I-I  
  
Jackie: Out with it Viper!  
  
Viper: I'm *excited now* pregnant!  
  
Jackie: O_O Uh... yay *no enthusiasm whatsoever*  
  
Viper: *giggles* No, I am just kidding.  
  
Jackie: Oh, than who was it?  
  
Viper: Well, that is the bad thing... someone said that I will die in 60 days. I don't believe them, but they said I was "haunted" *laughs* and that my death will be inevitable!  
  
Jackie: O_O Viper... *voice soft and scared* this isn't a laughing matter.  
  
Viper: Oh come on, you don't believe that stuff do you? Oh my gosh! You do! *starts cracking up*  
  
Uncle: *Pounds ceiling with broom* Quiet! This Chi Spell needs quietness!  
  
Jackie and Viper: O_O  
  
Viper: Does he ever stop making Chi Spells?  
  
Jade: Nope!  
  
Jackie and Viper: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Viper: How in the hell...  
  
Jackie: VIPER! Don't swear in front of Jade!  
  
Jade: ^_^ *giggles* hell...hell...hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell, hell...  
  
Jackie: Jade, stop! Viper, I am mad at you!  
  
Viper and Jade: *blew a raspberry at Jackie*  
  
Viper: Well Jackie, I think that Jade should be able to swear!  
  
Jade: Yay!  
  
Jackie: No she should not!  
  
Jade: Nay!  
  
Viper: Oh, come on Jackie please?  
  
Jade: Yay!  
  
Jackie: No  
  
Jade: Nay!  
  
Viper *in a sexy voice* for me?  
  
Jade: Yay!  
  
Jackie: *blushes 500 shades of red* o-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-k-k  
  
Jade and Viper: YAY! ^_^  
  
Uncle: Shut up you pesky people. Chi Spells need peace and quiet! Ai Yah!  
  
Jade, Jackie, and Viper: *laughs*  
  
Viper: I think that phone call was just bogus  
  
Jade: What phone call?  
  
Jackie: Never you mind  
  
Going Under  
  
59 DAYS LATER FROM THE PHONE CALL... IN SAN FRANSICO'S RESTAURANT, "FANCY FEAST". (I just made this up! Sorry if there really is a restaurant called "Fancy Feast")  
  
Viper and Jade: *shoving their faces full of lasagna, vermicelli, chicken parmesan, and chocolate cake*  
  
Uncle and Jackie: O_O  
  
Uncle: I take it is good then, right?  
  
Viper and Jade: *nodding their heads*  
  
Waiter: Excuse me *talking to Viper* you have a telephone call, the person says it is urgent.  
  
Viper: Oh, thank you. *picks up the phone* Hello? Yes, *she starts to scream* DO YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T BELIEVE IN THIS BULLSHIT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! WHAT IS YOUR FRICKIN' PROBLEM? (She didn't say frickin' on the phone) WAITER! TAKE THIS PHONE AWAY! *waiter quickly grabs the phone* come on people, we are leaving!  
  
Jade: But I am not done yet!  
  
Viper: I will buy you something else later. Uncle, take care of the bill!  
  
Uncle: Right!  
  
IN JACKIE AND VIPER'S ROOM  
  
Viper: I just don't know why anyone would do this, *mocking a voice* you have 60 days to live *stopped mocking a voice* I don't know. What do you think of this Jackie?  
  
Jackie: I do not know what to say Viper. I used to believe in that sort of stuff, but now, the only thing that I believe in, is our relationship. *A smile ran across Viper's face* You are my bride-to-be, and you are the reason why I am living life so great.  
  
Viper: Oh Jackie  
  
Jackie: Without you, I don't know what my life would be like  
  
Viper: Same with me Jackie. People might say that after a loving relationship, life goes back to the way it was before, but that is not true. You will always remember that person...  
  
Jackie: Where did you hear that?  
  
Viper: Oh, in some magazine of Jade's  
  
Viper and Jackie: *giggle*  
  
Jackie: *He reached his hand and touched Viper on her cheek, Viper closed her eyes, and Jackie slowly moved forward. He kissed her on the lips, and after the passionate kiss, it was pure silence*  
  
Viper: Wow, I wasn't really paying attention *she giggled* could you do that again?  
  
Jackie: Sure (this time the kissed lasted longer)  
  
Viper: Oh Jackie, *she put her head on his chest* I love you  
  
Jackie: *calmly stroking Viper's soft, silky hair* I love you too  
  
Phone: Answer me! Answer me!  
  
Jackie and Viper: _ STUPID PHONE!  
  
Viper: *she picked up the phone* Hello?  
  
Person on the other end: Hello, is Viper there?  
  
Viper: Yes, this is she. Can I help you?  
  
Person on the other end: Yes, remember this time you have, because you only have tomorrow left!  
  
Viper: SHUT UP! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN! *she threw the phone back onto the receiver* THAT JACKASS!  
  
Jackie: Who was that?  
  
Viper: The same idiot who called me at the restaurant. *she screamed* Ok, I am better. Let's go to bed.  
  
My Last Breath  
  
JACKIE AND VIPER'S ROOM IN "UNCLE'S RARE FINDS"  
  
Alarm: Get up! Get up!  
  
Jackie: Errrr, who set this thing. *shut off alarm clock and rubbed his eyes* I should get a hammer.  
  
Viper: Ugh, is it morning already?  
  
Jackie: Yes Viper. *he gave Viper a good-morning kiss*  
  
Viper: I better take a shower. Can you wake up Jade and Uncle?  
  
Jackie: Yup, but I think Uncle is already up.  
  
Viper: *walks to the bathroom and takes a shower*  
  
IN JADE'S ROOM  
  
Jackie: Jay-ade  
  
Jade: Mmmmmm, flying monkeys are my friends?  
  
Jackie: Umm, Jade, its time to get up  
  
Jade: Where's my toilet!  
  
Jackie: *leans down to Jade's ear* JADE!! GET UP! COME ON COME ON COME ON!  
  
Jade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Jackie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Jade: Oh, good morning Jackie!  
  
Jackie: *rubs head* morning Jade. Viper is just getting ready.  
  
Jade: What's for breakfast?  
  
Jackie: You never stop thinking about food, do you?  
  
Jade: Nope! ^_^  
  
Jackie: Oh goodie... -_-  
  
Jackie and Jade: *walked downstairs and saw Uncle and Viper talking*  
  
Jackie: I thought you were... I am confused  
  
Viper: *giggles* I lied Jackie. I just didn't want to wake Jade up! *giggles again*  
  
Jackie: Ha ha, very funny, I am laughing *sits down*  
  
Jade: *already sitting down* What's for breakfast?  
  
Viper: Oh, bacon and eggs  
  
Jade: YAY! I LOVE EGGS!  
  
Viper: Ok Jade. Let me go get you s----" *Viper fell on the floor*  
  
Uncle, Jade, and Jackie: VIPER!  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM  
  
Jackie: *pacing nervously* What happened? Everything was going wonderful  
  
Jade: This is bad. I hope that Viper is ok.  
  
Uncle: She probably is.  
  
Jackie and Jade: I hope so.  
  
Nurse: Excuse me, Mr. Chan?  
  
Jackie: Yes, is Viper all right?  
  
Nurse: *pauses for a minute* You can see her now *she walked away with a tear running down her cheek*  
  
IN VIPER'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
Jackie: Viper, Viper, *starting to cry*  
  
Viper: *in a very soft, raspy voice* I am here  
  
Jackie: Good *grabs Viper's hand*  
  
Uncle: *whispers to Jade* I think we should let them be together  
  
Jade: *whispers to Uncle* I think you are right. *Jade and Uncle left*  
  
Viper: Jackie, it is so dark, and... cold. I can hardly see you.  
  
Jackie: D-d-d-don't worry Viper, I am here *crying very hard*  
  
Viper: The doctors *coughs hard* they say that it looks very bad for me  
  
Jackie: No! Please don't leave me  
  
Viper: Jackie, where are you?  
  
Jackie: Viper, I need you  
  
Viper: It feels like, this is my last breath  
  
Jackie: *crying very hard* Please don't go  
  
Viper: I lo- *coughs even harder* I love you  
  
Jackie: I love you too, but please don't go!  
  
Viper: Jackie *crying* tell Uncle and Jade I love them  
  
Jackie: I-I-I-I-I-I will  
  
Viper: Also, remember, that I will always be with you, even if I am not. Take my necklace, and always wear it for me. Please.  
  
Jackie: I'll do anything, but don't leave me, I need you, please  
  
Viper: I love you. I always will. I will be watching over you. *Viper takes her last breath* Goodbye my love. *Viper stopped breathing*  
  
Jackie: Please God, don't let this be the end, let her live, please, let her live please oh God, oh God please. (Although Jackie wished it wasn't true, it was. Viper was gone, and Jackie's heart was also.)  
  
AT VIPER'S TOMBSTONE  
  
Jackie: *talking to Viper's grave* I wish you were still here. I wish I could be with you. But I can't. I hope that you are hearing me, because I still hear you. Your presence still lingers here, and I wont seem to leave me alone. *tears run down his face* Jade and Uncle miss you, but I miss you the most. It has been a month sense you left, but it seem like an eternity. I wish I could be with you again. I would do anything. I wish this wasn't the end...  
  
From the Author:  
  
Hello everyone. I wrote this after writing two Yugioh fanfictions. I wanted a break, and I wanted to write a JCA. I hope you liked it. It may have been terrible, but I hope that it wasn't. I kind of rushed through the ending, but while I wrote this I started to tear up, so I ended a little bit faster. I really hope that you will R&R and tell me what you think. I hope this romance/tragedy was good!  
-Forgotten Love 


	2. The Pain of a Loss

Forgotten Love: Hi everyone!!! I am back with a sequel. Oh yeah, you know on the summary on the story, how it says this is a season one fic... yeah, I lied. Sorry!!!! I am going to add characters and events from later seasons... hope you don't mind!!! Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. I write things differently now, my cats help me... yes and in my world of dreams, they can talk. My cats are Indy, Snickers, and  
  
Stewart: Me!!!!!! *very hyper*  
  
Snickers: Waaaaaaaay to much catnip.  
  
Indy: Yup! *eating catnip* ooooh, this is gooooooooooood  
  
Snickers and Forgotten Love: O_O  
  
Forgotten Love: Ok, anyways, I would like to say hi to the people who wrote reviews. Ok first...  
  
Ahhelga- Thanks for the review, it helped out a lot. I am glad you like it, keep reading!!!! Souma Kagura- Thank you for the review. Here is the sequel! BTW... I love your fanfics!!!!!!!!! VampireNaomi- Thanks, I know it was sad. I love your stories too!!!! I haven't reviewed them though... Oh, on your bio it said you were from Finland I think. I am 50% Finnish, and I love pasties!!!!!!! Yu Mutou- Who? Just kidding. Thanks for the review Yu. Yeah, you got me into this stuff... THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Yeah, well, I think that all of the chapters will be sad. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Thanks.  
  
Forgotten Love: Ok, well I said thanks so... lets read!!!!!!!  
  
Snickers: What about the disclaimer you idiot?  
  
Forgotten Love: Haha, I forgot.  
  
Indy: *high on catnip* Whoa! Stop spinning guys!!!!  
  
Everyone but Indy: *sighs*  
  
Forgotten Love: Ok, here is the disclaimer... *DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN MY FANFICTION.  
  
Stewart: Good job!  
  
Forgotten Love: Thanks, well, here is the second chapter... they will be short, because I am writing in chapters... so deal with me!!!  
  
*The Pain of a Loss*  
  
JACKIE ON A LONELY NIGHT IN HIS BEDROOM  
  
Jackie: Oh Viper, I feel so alone without you. I just *starts to cry* miss you so much. We all do. Life isn't the same without you. Nothing I do seems to make much of a difference. You were my everything. You were the North Star when I was lost at sea, the rope of life that saved me, that biggest part of my heart. *crying* You were everything, you are everything. Why did you have to go? It is not the same without you, I haven't smiled for three months, no one has. I sometimes wish I could go with you. I feel you here, but only if I could see you. I look at your picture every night, and I always cry when I look at it... you were so beautiful... you are so beautiful.  
  
Jade: *eyes red from crying* J-J-J-J-J-J-Jackie... can I sleep with you tonight? I miss Viper.  
  
Jackie: *wipes eyes* Sure. Come here *pats bed*  
  
Jade: *trudges slowly to bed* I miss her.  
  
Jackie: I do too. I wish she was here...  
  
JACKIE AND JADE CRY THEMSELVES TO SLEEP. JADE WALKS TO SCHOOL, STILL TRUDGING, AND UNCLE WENT OUT TO GET SOME GROCERIES.  
  
Jackie: *looking at Viper's picture* I wish you were here. I wrote this poem for you.  
  
I look up at your shining face And I know that we're ok I look up at your shining face And you always know what to say I look up at your shining face And you always steal my breath I look up at your shining face But now that you're not here I look up at your shining face Through your picture, through my tears.  
  
I do wish you were here, only if there was some way...  
  
Hsi Wu: There is a way...  
  
Jackie: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! GET AWAY DEMON!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hsi Wu: Shut it Chan. Besides, I am outside. That stupid Chi spell thanks to "Uncle" won't let me inside...  
  
Jackie: STAY AWAY!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME CALL SECTION 13!!!!!!  
  
Hsi Wu: There is no need to. Besides, I know a way to get Viper back...  
  
Jackie: YOU---- *realizes what Hsi Wu said* How do you know about her?  
  
Hsi Wu: I should know. You forget, I am a demon. Anyways, I know how to bring her back.  
  
Jackie: How? Tell me!  
  
Hsi Wu: Calm down. I won't just tell you how... I want something in return...  
  
Jackie: That would be?  
  
Hsi Wu: Let me inside and I will explain. My wings are getting tired.  
  
Jackie: *talks to himself* I don't know, he is a demon...  
  
Hsi Wu: Let me in Chan!!!! Do you want Viper back or not?  
  
Jackie: Allright! Let me go downstairs... *Jackie goes downstairs and unlocks the door to "Uncle's Rare Finds"*  
  
Hsi Wu: Well? Aren't we missing something?  
  
Jackie: What?  
  
Hsi Wu: *sighs* To let me in, you have to invite me.  
  
Jackie: Oh yeah. Come... on... in... Hsi Wu. *talks to himself* If Uncle finds out, he will kill me.  
  
Hsi Wu: Ahhh *changes to Seymour form* Much better...  
  
Jackie: What do you want Hsi Wu?  
  
Hsi Wu: Something very precious to me that I lost...  
  
Jackie: Who would that be? I lost someone precious too... *talks to himself* Sweet Viper...  
  
Hsi Wu: I want Jade!!!!  
  
Jackie: What?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Hsi Wu: Yes, you heard me... You niece Jade. I have so many feelings for her...  
  
Jackie: That's good and all, but how will you get Viper back?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Hsi Wu: We need to use...  
  
Uncle: *walking to front door with the groceries* Jackie!!! Help me with these!!!  
  
Hsi Wu: Ack!!!! Sorry Jackie, I have to scram *changes back to normal form and flies out the back window*  
  
Jackie: Coming Uncle...  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!  
  
A/N~  
  
Forgotten Love: Ok, I know I had it short, but I wanted it like that.  
  
Indy: You also didn't stop spinning...  
  
Snickers: I should try some of that...  
  
Stewart: *high also* Here you go! *passes bag of catnip to Snickers*  
  
Forgotten Love: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snickers: Thanks... *eats everything in the bag* Whoa!!! This stuff is good!!!!  
  
All three cats: *totally wasted*  
  
Forgotten Love: O_o Well, I guess I have to finish this on my own... well, I kept it suspenseful... I think... well, pleas be sure to RR!!!!!  
  
Forgotten Love 


	3. Uncle's Suspicion

Forgotten Love: Hello everyone, I am back again with the third chapter of, Long Lost Words, yay!!! ^.^ Ok, well, as usual, I am here with my three wonderful cats, Snickers, Stuart, and Independence.  
  
Snickers: Hello  
  
Indy(AKA: Independence): Hi ya!  
  
Stewart: Oh, back again... hi...  
  
Forgotten Love: Yeah, I know I haven't updated for a while, but um, I had so much to do. I am really sorry about that! Right now I am typing on my laptop with Snickers, thinking about ideas...  
  
Snickers: LIAR!!!! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!  
  
Indy: Yeah, you lying son of a *cut off*  
  
Stewart: AAAHHH!!!!!!  
  
All but Stewart: What?!?  
  
Stewart: You forgot to thank the nice people for their reviews Forgotten Love. .  
  
Forgotten Love: Yeah, haha, *panicking* well, don't worry, I didn't start the story yet. But first, I think we should do the... Disclaimer!!! YAY!! WHOOPEE!!!!! YA HOO!!!!! Um... am I the only one excited?  
  
The three cats: *nod heads*  
  
Forgotten Love: Oh, well, here is the disclaimer:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY OF, "LONG LOST WORDS" IN ANY OF THE CHAPTERS.  
  
Stewart: Good! ^_^  
  
Snickers: Yeah, it was ok. *nudges Forgotten Love's hand* pet me.  
  
Forgotten Love: *pets Snickers* Happy?  
  
Snickers: Yes, thank you.  
  
Indy: Wow, can you thank the reviewers?!?!?!?!  
  
Forgotten Love: Whoops! I almost forgot!! Heheheh.  
  
Yu Mutou: Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, I knew I made Jackie non-reluctant because he misses Viper so much, that he would put Jade on the line... Whoops!!! I gave part of the plot away... silly me. Well, that is a sneak peak for everyone reading this. I will get to it later about how Hsi Wu got back from the demon realm (makes me think of shadow realm...heheheh). BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ~Forgotten Love  
  
Oni Lord: Thanks, glad you think this is a great plot. I know the chapters are short, but hey, it keeps them suspenseful! ~Forgotten Love  
  
VampireNaomi: Yay!!! You like it!!! Having you and Souma Kagura review my JCA stories is a big honor for me!!!! ^.^ Please keep on reading. ~Forgotten Love  
  
Souma Kagura: Yeah, the chapter is really short. I am glad you loved it. Yup, Hsi Wu is back for Jade... heheh. Yay!!! I am glad you think that my style is similar to yours. That is a HUGE compliment. ^.^ ~Forgotten Love  
  
Forgotten Love: Ok, well, the third chapter is about to begin!!!!!  
  
Indy: About time!  
  
Stewart: You know Indy?  
  
Indy: What?  
  
Stewart: For once, I think you are right.  
  
Snickers: *laughs* Good one Stewart  
  
Forgotten Love: Ok, here is the third chapter, "Uncle's Suspicion"  
  
Long Lost Words, Chapter Three Uncle's Suspicion  
  
Uncle: Jackie!!! Hurry Up, these groceries are getting heavy!!!! Ai yah!  
  
Jackie: Sorry Uncle, coming!!!  
  
Uncle: Here, take all of them *throws the groceries at Jackie* now, get the door!  
  
Jackie: But I am carrying all the groceries!  
  
Uncle: No excuses!!! Ai yah!!!  
  
Jackie: -_- *opens door, and puts away the groceries with Uncle's help*  
  
Uncle: Now Jackie, help me with... what is that odorous odor that I am smelling? *smells around* AI YAH!!! I THINK I SMELL A DEMON!!!!  
  
Jackie: *sweat dripping down face* Uh, why would you say that?  
  
Uncle: *Slaps Jackie on the head with two fingers* Never doubt me Jackie!  
  
Jackie: *rubs head* Ok, I wont...  
  
Jade: *walks in through door* Hi Jackie!!!!  
  
Jackie: Hello Jade. I have to talk with you after Uncle is done.  
  
Jade: Oooh!!! Are we gonna fight off the evil again Uncle?  
  
Uncle: Maybe, Uncle needs to make chi spell. Jackie!!! Bring Uncle spellbook.  
  
Jackie: -_- *sighs* Which one?  
  
Uncle: That one! *points to the book on the far left on the top shelf*  
  
JACKIE GETS THE SPELLBOOK, AND JADE (unwillingly) GETS THE INGREDIENTS FOR UNCLE  
  
Uncle: Ai Yah!! I think it is working!!! *a distinctive odor came out of the bubbling cauldron*  
  
Jade: *plugging nose* Ugh, whabt ib dab? (she actually said Ugh, what is that, but with her nose plugged, it sounded like Ugh, whabt ib dab)  
  
Cauldren: Bubble Bubble Bubble... *in a loud voice (yes, this spell made the cauldron talk)* DEMON SCENT FOUND IN MANY LOCATIONS, *green smoke from the cauldren moved, almost like hands to all of the locations where Hsi Wu was* DEMON IS UNKNOWN. MOST PROBABLE WOULD BE THE FIRE OR WIND DEMON.  
  
Jade: Whoa!! Shendu or *dreamily* Hsi Wu.  
  
Jackie: Uhhh, *panicing* maybe the spell is wrong, it could be another demon...  
  
Uncle: Like who, Po Kong? *laughs* I doubt it would be anyone else Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Oh  
  
Uncle: Come to think of it, but why do you think my spell is wrong?  
  
Jackie: Wha?! No I didn't, did I?  
  
Jade: Yeah, you did Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Oh, well, I think we should investagate more before we guess who the demon is.  
  
Uncle: Guess??? Guess??? AI YAH!!! JACKIE, THERE IS A FIFTY FIFTY SHOT OF GUESSING THE DEMON, AND WITH THREE MORE SPELLS, I WILL KNOW WHAT DEMON EXCAPED, AND WILL SEND IT BACK HOME!  
  
Jade: You tell him Uncle!!!!  
  
Jackie: Oh, well, I am going to go to the park...  
  
Jade: Why?  
  
Jackie: To buy flowers for Viper's grave.  
  
Jade: Oh, ok. Put a rose down for me.  
  
Uncle: Put a tulip down for me Jackie!  
  
Jackie: Yes.  
  
JACKIE LEFT THE SHOP, AND BOUGHT A ROSE, TULIP, AND TWO HYACINTH FLOWERS, AND WENT TO THE CEMETARY, AND SET THE FOUR PLANTS ON VIPER'S GRAVE, NEXT TO THE OTHER FLOWERS AND PLANTS.  
  
Jackie: If only you were back Viper.  
  
Hsi Wu: Well Chan, she can be. Did you consider my offer?  
  
Jackie: *startled* How did you find me?  
  
Hsi Wu: I can fly you know.  
  
Jackie: Oh yeah. Well, about your offer, I didn't hear it all the way, and why do you want to help me?  
  
Hsi Wu: *changes to Seymour form* Well, have you every heard of the saying, "Don't make a saint out of a sinner."  
  
Jackie: Yes  
  
Hsi Wu: Well, LCF... *inturrupted by Jackie*  
  
Jackie: LCF?  
  
Hsi Wu: Yes, LCF. Lucifer.  
  
Jackie: O.O Lucifer?!?!  
  
Hsi Wu: Yes, Satan. Anyways, Satan had too many people in Hell, and wanted to put them in the demon realm, however, us demons would devour them. So, Lucifer and God made up a plan...  
  
Jackie: Wait, you are telling me Lucifer and God had a conference?  
  
Hsi Wu: Yes!!! It happens every month at the bridge between Heaven and Hell. Anyways, they agreed that the Demons needed to be cleared out, so, God thought of the plan that if they could change their evil, they shall be granted access back onto Earth. Lucifer told us thier plan, and so I knew of your incident will Viper. I told Lucifer that I could be good, and he gave me this chance.  
  
Jackie: Yes, but why do you want Jade?  
  
Hsi Wu: Well, that would be an extra bonus, wouldn't it.  
  
Jackie: Ok, so lets say I agree to all of this, how would you get Viper back?  
  
Hsi Wu: From Heaven? Well, its simple really. During the next council at the bridge...  
  
Jackie: Why do they have to have a meeting on the bridge, can't it either be in Heaven or Hell?  
  
Hsi Wu: No. No Angel can enter Hell, and no Demon...  
  
Jackie: I thought you were a demon?  
  
Hsi Wu: Their are three kinds. The ones like us are called "impure", because we have powers, other than the power of darkness, gifted to us. The second kind looks like humans, but they have wings, that look like a bats wing, but are bigger and more beautiful, gifted with the powers of darkness. They are called "pure" demons. Lucifer is a "pure" demon. The third kind would be Vampires, and you know what those are.  
  
Jackie: Oh. Ok, so how can we get Viper back?  
  
Hsi Wu: During the next council on the bridge between Heaven and Hell, I go there, and tell my case to Lucifer and God. Lucifer brings back the body, and God brings back the soul of Viper. They get connected, and if you are happy, I get to go back and live on Earth, with Jade. Got it?  
  
Jackie: All most. So, what about Uncle?  
  
Uncle: Yes, what about me?  
  
Hsi Wu (in Seymour form) and Jackie: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
END OF LONG LOST WORDS CHAPTER THREE.  
  
Forgotten Love: Yay!! Another suspenseful chapter. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Snickers: You are evil!! Pure evil!!!!  
  
Indy: Yeah, you are.  
  
Stewart: Uh huh.  
  
Forgotten Love: Well, I am looking forward for all of those wonderful reviews. *bouncing like a sugar filled bunny* Ok, well, I have to transfer this to the desktop to upload it to the internet. Ok, bye y'all!!!! Have fun reviewing!!!!!!!! 


	4. All About the Demons

Forgotten Love: Hello again!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooo sorry about calling Hsi Wu the Wind Demon *runs off crying*  
  
Snickers: Stupid baby. Well, the cats will have to do the intro now. Heheheh. About time.  
  
Indy: *from inside the toilet* YEAH!!!!  
  
Stewart: Ewwwww, why are you in there?  
  
Indy: *still in toilet* Snickers put me in and shut the lid! He said it is aroma therapy!  
  
Snickers: *laughs evilly*  
  
Forgotten Love: I am back *sniff* Ok, now, time for the thank you reviews...  
  
Yu Mutou- Don't worry about it. Flames and nice ones are great. Yeah, kind of like Wish, but not really. You will see what happens with God and Lucifer... everyone will hate me for it though... you will hate me for what I do to Hsi Wu... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ~Forgotten Love  
  
VampireNaomi- Sorry if I scared you about God and Lucifer, but there will be more... you are going to hate me for what I do to Xiao Fung and everyone else... Glad you like it!!! ^-^ ~Forgotten Love  
  
Souma Kagura- Yeah, all of the chapters are short, I think it makes them more suspenseful... hopefully. I know I stopped right there... BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I am vicious. Hopefully you will have more time on your hands! ~Forgotten Love  
  
Forgotten Love: Here is the disclaimer: **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**  
  
~~~~~~~~CHAPTER FOUR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~THE DEMONS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: That... um... the... er... Hs... Simon... Wu... Wugalas... wants to ask Jade out for the dance.  
  
Hsi Wu: That's it? Yes! That's it!  
  
Uncle: AI YAH!!!!!!! A DATE!!!!!!!!! *runs back home*  
  
Hsi Wu: Whew, that was a *a green portal opened* Oh, theY want me back... bye Chan!  
  
AT THE DEMON REALM  
  
Tso Lan: About time Hsi Wu!  
  
Hsi Wu: Business matters needed attention...  
  
Po Kong: Bring me any food?  
  
Xiao Fung: Why don't you eat your hand... its big enough *laughs*  
  
Bai Tsa: Enough! Hsi Wu! I heard you were helping the Chan's?  
  
Tchang Zu: What?!  
  
Dai Gui: Dai Gui not like Chan's  
  
Bai Tsa: *hisses* Es-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-specially Jade...  
  
Hsi Wu: What? Why Jade? What has—  
  
Shendu: SHE BANISHED US IN HERE WITH A SWORD!  
  
Tchang Zu: Castanets  
  
Xiao Fung: Fan  
  
Tso Lan: Lotus Pod  
  
Dai Gui: Flower  
  
Po Kong: Drum  
  
Bai Tsa: Gourd. You too Hsi Wu, you were banished by JADE with a... what was it again... oh yes... a flute.  
  
Hsi Wu: Yes, but...  
  
Tchang Zu: But what!  
  
Bai Tsa: I think I know... I think that our little Sky Demon is in love with the mortal...  
  
Hsi Wu: O_O What?!?!?! Why would you say that... heh heh.  
  
Po Kong: What mortal?  
  
Bai Tsa: *screaming* AH! YOU IDIOTS! WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS? GAH!  
  
Tso Lan: *says calmly* Calm down Bai. You are disturbing Neptune's tears.  
  
Bai Tsa: Hmph.  
  
Dai Gui: Dai Gui want Chan dead. Now.  
  
Xiao Fung: Which one you idiot, there is like four.  
  
Tchang Zu: Three.  
  
Shendu: There would have been five...  
  
All but Shendu: What?  
  
Shednu: I've heard that Viper was pregnant...  
  
Po Kong: But wait... *counting* Jade, Uncle, Jackie, baby, *talks to Shendu* which was the fifth?  
  
Shendu: Viper you idiot! You and Dai Gui both!  
  
Tchang Zu: Careful Shendu. You don't want to upset Dai.  
  
Dai Gui: No Shendu does not!  
  
Hsi Wu: Well, if you all are done talking I think I am going to...  
  
Bai Tsa: FREEZE! Everyone be quiet, and don't follow us, Hsi Wu and I need to have a talk... Hsi Wu, open a portal to go back to Earth.  
  
Hsi Wu: I just can't do that! I need a reason!  
  
Bai Tsa: Count my tentacles... those are your reasons!  
  
Hsi Wu: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Um, *speaking into the air* I would like to go to Earth please, to help Jackie Chan, and Bai Tsa wants to help me, would you let us go? (a few moments passed and Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu left to Earth)  
  
ON EARTH  
  
Bai Tsa: Ah, so good to be on something other than a rock.  
  
Hsi Wu: *changing into human form* Quick Bai Tsa! Change!  
  
Bai Tsa: *changes into a girl about 17 years old, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a kimono on* Better?  
  
Hsi Wu: Um, did it occur to you that *screams at Bai Tsa* WE ARE IN SAN FRANCISCO! CHANGE OUT OF THE KIMONO!  
  
Bai Tsa: No. Since I am OLDER than you, I do not have to listen to you... however, you have to listen to me. Why are you helping the Chan's?  
  
Hsi Wu: TO GET OUT OF THE WRETCHED DEMON REALM!  
  
Bai Tsa: And...  
  
Hsi Wu: And what? I told you...  
  
Bai Tsa: *yells* DO NOT TOY WITH ME HSI WU! I KNOW YOU LOVE HER!  
  
Hsi Wu: Y-y-y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do?  
  
Bai Tsa: OF COURSE I DO! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU HELP THE ONES WHO BANISHED US! *lowers and softens voice* What is the trade?  
  
Hsi Wu: Trade?  
  
Bai Tsa: What, you will help out Jackie if he gives you Jade?  
  
Hsi Wu: *he blushes and his mouth drops*  
  
Bai Tsa: Hah! Oh, Hsi Wu, go back home, I am going to help an old lady cross the street.  
  
Hsi Wu: But—  
  
Bai Tsa: *interrupts* NOW! * Hsi Wu heads through the portal leading him back to the Demon Realm* Of all the curses my little brother does he has to help the Chan's. I cannot believe him. Oh, with all of the rage inside me you would think I would evaporate into the air! Curse you Hsi Wu! Oh, if only there was something I could do to stop Hsi Wu. Wait... that's it... I am a genius. Hsi Wu will talk to Jackie and discuss the "trade" agreements. Jackie will bring Jade out, and I will be lurking in the shadows for when Jade shall come! I will choke her with my tentacle! I will watch Hsi Wu cry! Since you cannot kill an immortal demon, killing the one they love would be the next best thing! *laughs evilly* But wait! Hsi Wu would try to stop me, and Jackie, and Uncle! I will need help... Xiao Fung could take care of Uncle, and Tso Lan could levitate Hsi Wu! I am sure Po Kong would be hungry... she could take care of Jackie. My plan is perfect. *her eyes narrow* Watch out Jade Chan, feel the wrath of *yells out loud* BAI TSA! THE WATER DEMON! *laughs another long, evil laugh before the portal opens and she is sucked in* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgotten Love: Wow, that chapter was short! It had to be though because I want to get to the next chapters. Let me explain a couple of parts....  
  
First of all, when Tso Lan says, "You are disturbing Neptune's tears" I meant it like the Goddess of Water's (in Roman Mythology) tears (Neptune) would be the water, and Bai Tsa angered the water when she got angry.  
  
Second, about the portals. Hsi Wu talked into the air to let God and/or Lucifer to hear him, to make a portal. A Demon has to ask to go out, but doesn't have to, to come back in. Sometimes, the portal opens automatically (meaning that either God or Lucifer) wants the Demon back.  
  
Thirdly: I am gonna be quick, to finish this story. You are going to hate me for what I do... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fourth: I had Bai Tsa talk at the end to explain part of the plot. She had a soliloquy (like a monologue).  
  
Bye!!!!!!! 


	5. Hsi Wu's Trade and Bai Tsa's Plan

Forgotton Love: Hiya! Whee! That chapter was fun! Ok, well, you will see what happens, it is kind of like an apocalypse. Ok, well, here it comes, but first, the reviews...  
  
Yu Mutou: Yay! Glad you like it... yeah, thanks for the symbols... well, its not a double romance... a double/triple/quadruple tragedy. Oops! I gave it away. ^-^ Hehehe. No no no, about Seymour, I had it Simon intentionally. He was in a different human form so that no one would remember him, and Jackie didn't want to say Seymour. ^-^ Well, yeah, um... the demons will um... yeah. Just read and find out!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! P.S. You better update Passion soon or I will beat you! J/K. ~Forgotten Love  
  
Souma Kagura: Yeah, my chapters can be short cough*are*cough. Well, I just am not good at having a lot of chapters, and them being long. Unlike you and VampireNaomi... Well, yeah, what will happen to the Demons and others... will be discovered soon... ~Forgotten Love  
  
VampireNaomi: Whee! I love your penname! I love vampires! Ok, time for business. The demons will get more scenes, don't worry. But they will be sad. ~Forgotten Love  
  
Forgotten Love: Ok, well, here we go. This chapter might be a little longer, I am not sure, I type as I go. Heheheh. Well, this chapter is called Hsi Wu's Trade. Ok, here we go. In the demon realm (P.S. what is it actually called, I don't think it is demon realm... I forgot!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Hsi Wu's Trade/Bai Tsa's Plan~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IN THE DEMON REALM, AT NIGHT, ALL DEMONS ARE SLEEPING EXCEPT FOR HSI WU  
  
Hsi Wu: Oh Jade. How sweet you are. Your lips, rosy red. Hair, black as velvet. With eyes like the mist after a storm. You have captivated me. I cannot stop thinking about you. It might be wrong, but I don't care! Bai Tsa doesn't control my heart! Nor anyone else. Yet after I say this, I feel as if you control my heart. Is it so? I need you! This place is so boring! You are the only reason why I keep going everyday. My heart has never been so important. The more I see you, the more I love you! *Bai Tsa awakes* Come back to me Jade! Live with me, for---  
  
Bai Tsa: Well well well Hsi Wu. Reminiscing about Jade? *laughs evilly*  
  
Hsi Wu: Why do you mock my pain?!  
  
Bai Tsa: MOCK!?!?! I MOCK YOUR PAIN? DO I?  
  
Hsi Wu: YOU ARE HORRIBLE!  
  
Bai Tsa: Thank you Hsi Wu. You are too kind.  
  
Hsi Wu: Thanks... I guess...  
  
Bai Tsa: Lets have a little talk little sky demon.  
  
Hsi Wu: I AM NOT LITTLE!  
  
Bai Tsa: SHUT UP! *a tentacle grasps Hsi Wu around the neck* BREATHE LITTLE DEMON, WHILE YOU CAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T DIE BUT THE AGONY WILL HURT!  
  
Hsi Wu: *gasping for air*  
  
Bai Tsa: Hahahahah! *lets go of Hsi Wu* Now, about that little talk.  
  
Hsi Wu: *breathing heavily* you--- hag---  
  
Bai Tsa: Hold your tongue Hsi Wu, unless you want me to cut it off!  
  
Hsi Wu: Gulp! *holds tongue* This is mine! *touches heart* As well as this! I can love who I want to! Nothing you do can change my feelings for Jade!  
  
Bai Tsa: We will see Hsi Wu * Hsi Wu flys off* We will see.  
  
IN "UNCLE'S RARE FINDS"  
  
Jackie: Come on Jade, time for bed.  
  
Jade: Ok, but-  
  
Jackie: No buts!  
  
Jade: Ch! I never can stay up late.  
  
Jackie: You have to go to school tomorrow—  
  
Jade: NO I DON'T! IT IS GOOD FRIDAY! I GET EASTER BREAK OFF! WHOOPIE! TWO WEEKS OFF!  
  
Jackie: Sheesh.  
  
Uncle: *two finger slaps Jackie* Not sheesh. Say Ai Yah!  
  
Jackie: *mock* Ai Yah!  
  
Uncle: *gives another two finger slap* Bed now! Both of you!  
  
Jackie: *rubs head* Did you ever think of anger management?  
  
Jade: Go Jackie!  
  
Uncle: *pulls out blowfish and shoots Jackie* No.  
  
Jade: O-O  
  
Jackie: L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Lets go to bed.  
  
Uncle: Much better! Quickly now! *blowfish glows green*  
  
Jade: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Jackie: Ai Yah! *both Jackie and Jade run upstairs*  
  
Uncle: Congratulations. I have made Jackie finally say Ai Yah! Now, bed time! *goes upstairs and goes to sleep*  
  
IN JACKIE'S ROOM (about 6:00 AM)  
  
Window: THUNK!  
  
Jackie: AAAAHHH! *looks at window* Huh? *looks through window and sees Hsi Wu*  
  
Hsi Wu: Let me in please!  
  
Jackie: Errr... how about I come out.  
  
Hsi Wu: Fine, but hurry.  
  
Jackie: You shouldn't be in demon form!  
  
Hsi Wu: Ack! *changes* Better?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, let me change. *changes, and goes outside* What do you want Hsi?  
  
Hsi Wu: Well... about that... um... *pleads* I WANT TO HAVE JADE!!!!  
  
Jackie: What?! Well, maybe you could, um, see her...  
  
Hsi Wu: How would you make her come?  
  
Jackie: Hmmm... I've got it! You go wait by Section 13, and I will bring Jade saying that Captain Black wants to see... wait. Why do you want to see Jade?  
  
Hsi Wu: I LOVE HER!!!!!!!  
  
Jackie: Oh, well, since I lost Viper, I understand how people feel about love. Go wait by Section 13! I'll bring Jade!  
  
IN THE ALLEY BY SECTION 13  
  
Bai Tsa: Everyone got the plan?  
  
Dai Gui: Plan?  
  
Tso Lan: Explain it again Bai.  
  
Bai Tsa: Errrr. Ok. Well, I overheard Jackie talk about the plan. I sent Tchang Zu to Jackie's house as a customer, and Uncle, who will be alone, will invite him in. I don't care what Tchang Zu does. When Hsi Wu sees Jade, I will grab Jade. Dai Gui, you need to get a firm grip on Hsi Wu, and not let him go. Tso Lan---  
  
Tso Lan: I levitate Chan?  
  
Bai Tsa: Yes. Then throw him into the river by the Golden Gate Bridge. Shhhhhh! Here comes Hsi Wu!  
  
Hsi Wu: *happy, and unaware Bai Tsa, Dai Gui, and Tso Lan are in the alley 2 yards in front of him* Whee! I get to see Jade! Yay! ^-^  
  
"UNCLE'S RARE FINDS"  
  
Jackie: Hurry up Jade. Captain Black needs to see you!  
  
Jade: Coming! Ready! Lets go. Maybe I am a secret agent! Whoopie!  
  
Uncle: Ai Yah! Well, have fun! Uncle take care of shop now!  
  
Jackie: Bye! *Jackie and Jade leave*  
  
Tchang Zu: *in human form* Excuse me, is this store open?  
  
Uncle: Yes it is! Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds! Come on in and see what you like!  
  
Tchang Zu: *walks in and closes door* Thank you Uncle Chan.  
  
Uncle: How you know my name?  
  
Tchang Zu: *changes to normal form* Remember me?  
  
Uncle: Ai Yah!  
  
BY SECTION 13  
  
Jade: Come on Jackie lets--- *one of Bai Tsa's tentacles grabbed her around the neck*  
  
Jackie: Jade! Whoa! *Being levitated by Tso Lan* Whats happening! Jade, hold on!  
  
Hsi Wu: My precious Jade! Wait! *grabbed by Dai Gui*  
  
Jackie: What is happening?  
  
Demons: *walk out*  
  
Jackie: AAAAAAAHHHH!  
  
Jade: I can't breathe! *coughs up blood*  
  
Hsi Wu: Jade no! *cries* Jade! Dai Gui let *coughs up blood from Dai Gui squeezing him too hard*  
  
Tso Lan: Bye Chan! Have fun in the river!  
  
Jackie: No!!!! *crying* Jade! *thrown to the river*  
  
Bai Tsa: Well Jade, how does it feel? Hmm? You neck is so cold.  
  
Jade: *choking* S-s-s-s *coughs up more blood* s-s- *whispers* Help me *coughs more blood. Her eyes glaze, her heart stops beating*  
  
Bai Tsa: Dead. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hsi Wu: JADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jackie: JADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgotten Love: Bye! I know it was sad. You will see what happens to Uncle and Jackie (who is in the river). RR please! Toodles! 


	6. Wrath of God

Forgotten Love: Hiya! I am back with another chapter. Even though I just posted the 5th Chapter and am working on another fanfiction I decided to crank out all of my homework at school so I could write the final chapters of, "Long Lost Words". If you didn't notice or didn't care, I stopped adding my cats because I wanted to finish this story ASAP!!!! A special thanks to my friend, Yu Mutou, who gave me some ideas about the last couple of chapters! Ok, well, if you think the last chapter was sad, then wait until you read the next ones! Ok, a quick review of the reviews hahaha. Also the disclaimer.  
  
Yu Mutou: Lets see... you wrote, "I'm speechless..." Cool! I am just kidding. Yeah, it ended like that, and was kind of sad, I think. ~Forgotten Love  
  
Crystal (anonymous): Well, I am like you liked my first four chapters. This fifth one is up, and oh! This one too!!! ^-^ ~Forgotten Love  
  
VampireNaomi: Yes, that was the end. I know it was sad. There is more chapters though! Yeah, whoops! Yes, I know I made the demons bad, but yeah. I did. Whoops! ~Forgotten Love  
  
Souma Kagura: Nope, that wasn't the end, it was just the end of the chapter! Heheheh. Whoops! ~Forgotten Love  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE/CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION.  
  
Chapter Six Wrath of God  
  
IN "UNCLE'S RARE FINDS"  
  
Uncle: Ai Yah! What do you want Tchang Zu?!  
  
Tchang Zu: Oh, nothing much... *bolt of thunder hit the shelf behind Uncle*  
  
Uncle: Ah! *runs to another shelf* Uncle have magic blowfish!  
  
Tchang Zu: Really? *electrocutes the blowfish*  
  
Uncle: Ai Yah! Uncle not like fried fish! Need chi sp-  
  
Tchang Zu: *grasping Uncle's neck firmly* What was that again?  
  
Uncle: *choking for air*  
  
Tchang Zu: Sorry. I didn't hear you. Speak louder! *threw Uncle across the room*  
  
Uncle: *gasps in air* U... U... Uncle...  
  
Tchang Zu: Uncle what? Uncle meets a high voltage of lightning? Ok! Ready old man? *sends a thunder bolt hitting Uncle in the chest*  
  
Uncle: *screams in pain*  
  
Tchang Zu: Now, how did you like that? Hmm? How about another one? *sent another bolt, but this one was more powerful*  
  
Uncle: *screams with even more anguish and agony than before*  
  
Tchang Zu: *smirks evilly* Third time's the charm?  
  
Uncle: *A strong lightning bolt came swift towards his chest. It glowed blue with the intense heat* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! JJJJJJJJJAAAAAAACCCCCCCC----- *Uncle dropped to the floor*  
  
Tchang Zu: Yes, I would say that the third time is the charm. Have fun in the after life Uncle! Hahahahahah! *leaves and catches up with Tso Lan, Bai Tsa, and Dai Gui still holding onto Hsi Wu*  
  
Bai Tsa: Well, how did it go with Uncle Chan?  
  
Tchang Zu: Dead.  
  
Bai Tsa: *cheery* Oh splendid!  
  
Tchang Zu: Jade?  
  
Dai Gui: Another Chan bites the dust!  
  
All but Hsi Wu: *laugh*  
  
Hsi Wu: You have had your fun! Now let me go!  
  
Xiao Fung: Now, why would you want to go little sky demon?  
  
Po Kong: The fun has just started!  
  
Tso Lan: Brother Xiao Fung! Sister Po Kong! Welcome!  
  
Boy (at Po Kong's side): Deixe-me ir!  
  
Tso Lan: What did he say?  
  
Po Kong: I have no clue! He is my slave I found in Portugal! He only speaks Portuguese.  
  
Tso Lan: Oh great.  
  
Po Kong's Slave: Você criatura gorda, deixe-me ir agora!  
  
Bai Tsa: We are fools trying to translate this!  
  
Tso Lan: Why don't I go and look for a translating book in the eldest Chan's library. He is dead, so the chi spell is also!  
  
Bai Tsa: Wonderful!  
  
Hsi Wu: Let me go!  
  
Dai Gui: No. Dai Gui not let go until Tso Lan come back and Bai Tsa tells Dai Gui to do so!  
  
Tso Lan: I have found it! Lets see... speak little Portuguese boy!  
  
Po Kong's Slave: Esse livro stupid não lhe ajudará!  
  
Po Kong: What'd he say! What'd he say?  
  
Tso Lan: Hold on... *reading book* Yes. He said... oh, but this book will help me!  
  
Slave: No. do Oh!  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Oh yes!  
  
Slave: Por favor, deixe-me por favor ir. Eu ajudei ao grande... coisa!  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Why should we help you? We are demons!  
  
Slave: Eu posso fazer muitas coisas. Como a ruptura em um edifício!  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Oh.  
  
Xiao Fung: What'd he say genius?  
  
Tso Lan: He said he could break into a building.  
  
Bai Tsa: That gives me an idea! Shendu must be lonely back home. Bring the slave, have him break into the vault where the talismans are, and we will bring back our dear brother Shendu!  
  
Hsi Wu: I will help you do that, if you will let me go afterwards... with the slave!  
  
Tso Lan: Sounds fair to me, what about you Po Kong, the boy is your slave.  
  
Po Kong: Fine. I will let him go.  
  
Slave: Desculpe-me tradutor, que você e o outro disseram?  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Oh. *translates* Que nós o chicotearemos, e mande então gordo comê-lo!  
  
Slave: AHH!  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Nenhum no. do No.. Eu estou caçoando. Um gracejo!  
  
Slave: Um gracejo?  
  
Tso Lan: Um gracejo!  
  
Slave: Hahah. Assim, então que você disse?  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Que você ajudará acima da ruptura na seção treze e roubará ostalismans, então nós livrá-lo-emos!  
  
Slave: Maravilhoso!  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Great!  
  
(Here is what happened. The slave spoke Portuguese. Here are the Portuguese translations to English.  
  
Boy (at Po Kong's side): Deixe-me ir! = Let me go!  
  
Po Kong's Slave: Você criatura gorda, deixe-me ir agora! = You fat creature, let me go now!  
  
Po Kong's Slave: Esse livro stupid não lhe ajudará! = That stupid book will not help!  
  
Slave: No. do Oh! = Oh no!  
  
Slave: Por favor, deixe-me por favor ir. Eu ajudei ao grande... coisa! = Please, please let me go, I helped the big... thing!  
  
Slave: Eu posso fazer muitas coisas. Como a ruptura em um edifício! = I can do many things... like break into a building!  
  
Slave: Desculpe-me tradutor, que você e o outro disseram? = Excuse me translator, what did you and the others say?  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Oh. *translates* Que nós o chicotearemos, e mande então gordo comê-lo! = That we will whip you and have the fat one eat you!  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Nenhum no. do No.. Eu estou caçoando. Um gracejo! = No no no. I am kidding! A joke!  
  
Slave: Um gracejo? = A joke?  
  
Tso Lan: Um gracejo! = A joke!  
  
Slave: Hahah. Assim, então que você disse? = Hahah. Than what did you say?  
  
Tso Lan: *translates* Que você ajudará acima da ruptura na seção treze e roubará ostalismans, então nós livrá-lo-emos! = That you will help us break into Section Thirteen and we will steal the talismans, and then we will let you go!  
  
Slave: Maravilhoso! = Marvelous!  
  
Ok, those are all of the translations! Heheh!)  
  
AT SECTION THIRTEEN  
  
Slave: *breaks into Section 13*  
  
Tso Lan: Good job! *translates* Agora você pode sair!  
  
Slave: Obrigado muito muito!  
  
Tso Lan: Good job! *translates* Agora você pode sair! = Now you may leave!  
  
Slave: Obrigado muito muito! = Thank you very much!  
  
Slave: *leaves*  
  
Xiao Fung: Bye Spanish dude!  
  
Bai Tsa: *corrects* PORTUGUESE!  
  
Xiao Fung: Portuguese! That's what I said!  
  
Bai Tsa: *sighs*  
  
(The demons fight a easy battle against the crew of Section 13. All inside die, except for the slave and the demons, including Captain Black)  
  
Tso Lan: That was quick!  
  
Po Kong: *holding onto Captain Black's foot* Down the hatch! *swallows Captain Black* Mmmmm. Delicious!  
  
Xiao Fung: Umm... didn't you just eat?  
  
Po Kong: BURP! Yup!  
  
Bai Tsa: (I am kind of quoting Shakespeare here!) What fools these demons be! (I do not own that line)  
  
Tso Lan: Yes, those two at least. Now, lets find th-  
  
Dai Gui: Dai Gui see Talismans!  
  
Bai Tsa: Good! Grab them! *Dai Gui does*  
  
Po Kong: Where is *belches* brother Shendu's statue?  
  
Shendu's Statue: *hisses* Here!  
  
Tso Lan: There!  
  
Xiao Fung: Where?  
  
Bai Tsa: There!  
  
Po Kong: Where?  
  
Tchang Zu: There!  
  
Dai Gui: Dai Gui don't know where!  
  
Hsi Wu: There!  
  
Po Kong, Xiao Fung and Dai Gui: Oooooh!  
  
Xiao Fung: Gotcha!  
  
Bai Tsa: Put in the talismans!  
  
(the talismans are put into Shendu)  
  
Shendu: Aaaah. Freedom. *comes out of statue* Now, shall we go destroy the Earth?  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Hsi Wu: Wait! You said I could go!  
  
Tso Lan: All right. You may leave. *Hsi Wu left*  
  
(The seven demons basically wiped out almost all life around Section 13 (not people, but plants, etc.)  
  
Xiao Fung: This is boring! Let's go to China! More people there!  
  
Po Kong: I agree!  
  
Tso Lan: The Emperor would thank us for killing off the excess population...  
  
Bai Tsa: No. All the population! Hahahahah! Lets go!  
  
IN CHINA  
  
çå¸: ä½ å¥½æå®¶äºº! ä»å¤©æ¯ä¸­å½æ°å¹´!  
  
Emperor: Hello my people! Today is the Chinese New Year!  
  
Bai Tsa: And the last day you will live!  
  
Chinese citizens: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Xiao Fung: I am going to collect the all! In my belly!  
  
Tchang Zu: LIGHTNING!!!!  
  
Dai Gui: Dai Gui kill all!  
  
(In a short couple of minutes, over three hundred citizens were killed/eaten.)  
  
Shendu: Taste my fire!  
  
Voice: THAT WON'T BE HAPPENING!  
  
Demons: What?  
  
(From the sky a white light came down, and from it, two wings stretched out, and the light faded, and there was a beautiful Angel with long white hair, and deep blue eyes).  
  
Angel: This nonsense will stop! *a white shield protected the citizens, and they were up in the air*  
  
Shendu: Eat fire! *spits fire at her*  
  
Angel: *the fire bounced off her* Thou hast hastened privileges!  
  
Xiao Fung: In English please!  
  
Angel: I am the Angel who does the missions for God. You have disobeyed what you were supposed to do!  
  
Xiao Fung: Who cares! We're frickin' demons!  
  
Demons: *laugh*  
  
Angel: *a strong wind came, and the demons noticed they were at Central Park, in San Francisco*  
  
Tso Lan: How did you do that?  
  
Angel: You question my power?  
  
Bai Tsa: Yes!  
  
Angel: THEN FEEL THE WRATH OF GOD!  
  
Bai Tsa: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *she turned into stone, and fell onto the ground, standing up*  
  
Tso Lan: What did you do to her?  
  
Angel: Since you are immortal, it was requested that you pay for what you did. See your sister? She will be trapped like that forever. She can't move, can't speak, can't see. She can only hear. Hear the children laugh at her. Her the birds, and she can feel. Feel birds crapping in her mouth, and kids kicking her, and whapping the statue with a stick. Over time, the statue will diminish. You will be separated into thousands of pieces of dust. Still alive though. What you have done is unimaginable!  
  
Six demons remaining: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
(One by one the demons were turned into stone. They formed a semi-circle on a grassy area. All had their hands out and were holding hands except...)  
  
Angel: One is missing. The Sky Demon. Hsi Wu. He shall be turned into stone as well. All demons should die, what they have done is beyond belief... watch out Hsi Wu, you're next!  
  
WHERE JADE WAS KILLED  
  
Hsi Wu: Oh, my sweet Jade. *holding Jade in his arms* Why *crying* did Bai Tsa kill you? Why? We were so close! Yet so far, your lips have gone pale, and your body has gone so cold. Why... why... AHH--- * Hsi Wu turned into stone, holding Jade*  
  
Angel (the same one): Well. This demon was different. He loved. Still. Lost lovers be forever lost from you Hsi Wu. Jade, sweet innocent girl. You should not have died. It was not your time. Curse those demons! Killing you, your Uncle's Uncle, and many people in China, plus others from before! Brave Jade. Come with me. *A translucent Jade came out from her body* You are alive in spirit Jade.  
  
Jade (the spirit, she is not alive): I can breathe! Am I dead?  
  
Angel: Yes. Come, lets get your Uncle.  
  
Jade: What?! Uncle died too!? No! *starts crying*  
  
Angel: *hugging Jade* Do not fear. He shall be with you. Besides, someone is waiting for you...  
  
Jade: Not Jackie! Nooooooo...  
  
Angel: Viper. Jackie is still alive... for now. Come, let's go home.  
  
Jade: Home? Where's home?  
  
Angel: Heaven.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
Forgotten Love: Whew! That was sad! Ok, well, I thought the translations would be fun. Don't worry, the next chapter will have Jackie. ^-^ I didn't forget about him! Well, the next chapter will also be sad. Did I make anyone cry? Heheh. Well, please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They help soooo much! Bye! 


	7. As Time Goes On

Forgotten Love: Whee! Thanks for all of the reviews. This is the last chapter. Yes, I know.  
  
Yu Mutou: Yes! Poor Hsi Wu. All of the others too. I agree that the foreign language was kind of hard to understand. I just wanted something a little different! Heheh. Lol. Is your head ok from banging it on the computer? Lol. I know I am evil... BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Here is the last and final chapter. Enjoy! ~Forgotten Love  
  
VampireNaomi: Heheh. I guess they could redeem themselves... maybe... I know it is sad, it is almost like an apocalypse isn't it? Well, you will see about if Jackie and Viper and Jade and Uncle get together in Heaven... ~Forgotten Love  
  
Souma Kagura: Yes, I do enjoy sad ends... sorry!! Thank you so much for correcting me on my Portuguese. That was a big help to know all of the mistakes that I made! I understand Portuguese now! Yay! ^-^ Well, the last chapter... I hope you enjoy it. ~Forgotten Love  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PEOPLE/CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~As Time Goes On~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~This is the final chapter... heheh~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Ok, this is where Jackie got thrown into the river by Tso Lan. He does not know Jade or Uncle died, and that the Demons were imprisoned in stone. He only knows that Jade was getting strangled by Bai Tsa)  
  
IN THE RIVER  
  
Jackie: AAAAAAHHHH!! I CANNOT SWIM THAT WELL. I CAN ONLY DOG PADDLE! AAAHHHH!  
  
Boat: MOVE MOVE!  
  
Jackie: AAAAHHHH! BIG BOAT! I NEED TO GET OUT OF WAY! AAAAHHHH! JADE!!!! ARE YOU OK? (trying to swim out of the way out of the large boat)  
  
Man on boat: Hey! Man overboard!  
  
Captain: MAN OVERBOARD!  
  
Jackie: Man overboard, and man wishing he knew about Jade. *cries*  
  
Life Saver: Catch me! Hold onto me!  
  
Man on boat: HOLD ONTO THAT MISTER! WE'LL BRING YA IN!  
  
Jackie: NO! KILL ME!  
  
Man on boat: Whoa! You are one of those! *calling to the Captain* This one is a SD! (SD = Suicide Diver)  
  
Captain: SAVE HIM! SEND OUT A RAFT!  
  
Jackie: NO RAFT! JUST LET ME DIE! I THINK MY NIECE IS DEAD!  
  
Men on raft: HOLD ON SIR! DEATH IS NOT THE ANSWER!  
  
Jackie: What? Oh. Well, there still is a chance Jade is alive. I MUST HAVE STRENGTH! HELP ME!  
  
BACK ON THE BOAT (Jackie was rescued)  
  
Captain: What are you talking about. You're niece was what by who?  
  
Jackie: Strangled. Bai Tsa. Demon.  
  
Captain: I think the jump might have injured your brain!  
  
Jackie: I DID NOT JUMP OFF BRIDGE!  
  
Captain: Riiiiiight. I believe you.  
  
Jackie: No you don't.  
  
Captain: Ok, you are right. Well, we are going to drop you off at the next port, which is...  
  
Man on boat: Captain! We've reached the port!  
  
Captain: Now!  
  
Jackie: Oh thank you! Thank you! (Jackie gets off at the port, and starts to run through Central Park)  
  
CENTRAL PARK  
  
Jackie: JADE!! I AM COMING!! What's this? *notices the stone demons* AH! SHENDU! BAI TSA! TSO LAN! DAI GUI! TCHANG ZU! XIAO FUNG! PO KONG! AHHH! NOT GOOD SIGN! JADE!!! *tears form at Jackie's eyes* Jade... I need you... (Jackie runs to "Uncle's Rare Finds")  
  
UNCLE'S RARE FINDS  
  
Jackie: UNCLE! *runs through open front door* UNCLE! JADE NEEDS HELP!! UNCLE! DON'T PLAY GAMES! JADE'S IN- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! *crying very hard* UNCLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *picks up Uncle and holds him in his arms* Uncle, no! I needed you! Please come back! My heart is almost empty. What will Jade and--- JADE! (runs off with crystal tears falling from his eyes to Section Thirteen)  
  
SECTION THIRTEEN  
  
Jackie: *holding Jade in his arms* No! Please don't go! Not you to! First Viper, then Uncle, now you! Why?! Why is life always trying to bring me down. Jade... *sobbing* (Jackie begins to have visions of Jade, Uncle and Viper) WHY!!!!!!!! (Jackie carried Jade back to "Uncle's Rare Finds" and buried her, along side to Uncle, in the backyard by the rose bush that Viper planted before she died. Jackie walked upstairs to the bedroom and opened the window. He climbed up onto the roof...) *still crying hard* Goodbye wretched world. You killed my family! My love! You ripped out my heart! My anguish is too much to bear! O! Let me die when I leap from this roof. Let me join them! *his tiptoes creep to the edge of the rooftop* Goodbye!  
  
Voice: Don't jump.  
  
Jackie: What? Why not! My life is hell!  
  
Voice: Oh? Well, perhaps you don't know who I am. *the voice flew up from the ground and revealed a beautiful demon (looks like a vampire but without the teeth) Those who kill themselves do not go to Heaven.  
  
Jackie: I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!  
  
Demon: What has happened to you and your family is wrong. They didn't deserve to die. Viper did.  
  
Jackie: WHY! WHAT DID SHE DO?  
  
Demon: Her time was up. She had heart failure. It was destined. Jade's and Uncle's death changed everything. Do not jump. People are waiting for you... (the demon gestured her hand behind her, and a white gate appeared. It opened, and Viper, Jade, and Uncle stood. They were crying. So was Jackie) I can help you join them.  
  
Jackie: HOW? PLEASE! LET ME BE WITH THEM!  
  
Demon: If that is your choice. *she flew behind him and pulled out a long sword* Well, *she placed the tip of the sword by Jackie's neck* Go be with them! *she plunged the sword in killing Jackie swiftly and painless* Be with them. Go now! *out of Jackie's body came his spirit. He came out and started to head towards Viper, Jade, and Uncle. The beckoned for him. He passed through the white gate and touched Viper's hand*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgotten Love: That is the end. Well, in case you are wondering, the demons are still trapped in their stone encasement. Jackie is with his family in Heaven, and this fanfiction is officially over! I am very pleased with how this turned out. I must say that if it wasn't for all of you reviewing my story, this would not have been finished (like my other fanfiction). If anyone would like to continue this story, please contact me before you do! My email is on my bio. If you e-mail me and I do not know your screen name, say "Fanfiction Notice" on the title of the e-mail. Thank you all for reading this! I thank you all!  
  
Goodbye, Adeus, Adieu, Auf Wiedersehen, Salutare Qualcuno, Adiós, Vaarwel,  
  
Forgotten Love 


End file.
